One Person Can Change The Course Of The Future
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Cedric Diggory survives, the world knows Voldemort's back after Dumbledore launched a search and rescue. How changed could the world be with the survival of one person? how could One Person Can Change The Course Of The Fututre?


One Person Can Change The Course Of The Future

xXxONE SHOTxXx

Chapter 1

"Take the cup" said Cedric Diggory. "You saved me"

"Take it together? Hogwarts victory?" replied Harry he didn't want any more fame than he had at the minute.

Cedric looked undecided for a few minutes before he nodded and together they took the cup on the third count.

Harry and Cedric fell down on the lush green land surrounded by graves in a graveyard; Cedric asked out loud if this was a part of the tournament. Just as Harry's scar went on fire, like the time with Quirrell, Tom Riddle younger.

Harry fell back to his knees feeling such a rush of fear and dread that it nearly overwhelmed him, "Kill the spare" penetrated the heavy breathing of two exhausted teenage boys wondering what was going on.

Harry was ready he had known something was going to happen, he had felt it in his bones and scar as well. He knocked Cedric Diggory out of the way, which caused him to fall back onto the Portkey, the last thing Harry Potter heard from the school boy was "Behind you" with a look of utter horror and revulsion on his face.

Harry turned around in time to be bound to a moving statue by none other than the ever getting ugly Peter Pettigrew. With what looked like a very ugly baby - the bastard had reproduced? Disgusting that was what he thought until the thing spoke. A shudder broke out down his spine at that voice; it was a voice he knew very well one that had been in his nightmares since he was eleven.

"Voldemort" whispered Harry in shock.

Pettigrew whimpered at the name as if it had hurt him physically.

-0 Back at Hogwarts 0-

"Someone kidnapped Harry!" yelled Cedric.

"Avada Keda…." started Moody but he never finished, Snape stunned him in the back and began searching for something. He found it sniffed it and declared the unknown liquid to be poly juice potion. People everywhere watched as Alistair Moody transformed into someone people knew. Barty Crouch Jr one of the men responsible for the death of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Neville snarled and tried to get to the man that had taken away his parents, surprisingly it was Severus Snape who held him back and comforted him telling him he would be back in hell before nightfall. Only Dumbledore, Cedric, Neville and Crouch saw this transpire. Dumbledore used a sleeping spell on the teenager before he could do something he would probably not regret but end up in Azkaban for. Unfortunately the world wasn't exactly coloured but black and white even if he was a criminal he still would be doing a crime and would pay the price.

"Where is Harry?" asked Dumbledore looking extremely worried.

"A grave yard" said Cedric wide eyed.

"Do you know where the grave yard is?" asked Dumbledore his eyes serious and penetrating as ever.

"I'm so sorry I don't" said Cedric feeling like such a failure.

"May I have you're permission to get the memory from you're mind?" asked Dumbledore.

"That is against the law!" snapped Fudge angrily.

"Indeed it is" said a woman with a sickly sweet smile most people thought she looked like a toad.

"Not with my permission do it" said Cedric he had probably saved his life at the cost of his own. Cedric didn't want to think on what could be happening or what had already happened.

Dumbledore did what he needed to do and called as many people to his side as he could, transferring the memory onto them so they could apparate. Cedric wanted to ask if he could help but he knew he couldn't, the killing curse had been thrown at him and whoever this man was he was obviously dangerous.

While Dumbledore was getting ready for the rescue mission Cedric told his mother and father what had happened. Amos went straight to Dumbledore and demanded to help, the young man had saved his sons life and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Dumbledore was glad for any help and also gave him the picture from his son's mind transferred to his own.

At Dumbledore's command they apparated to the unknown. Right into the middle of a Death Eater gathering. Looking in awe at Harry and Voldemort in a bright shining cage, with ghosts surrounding them. A few Death Eaters were stunned the rest quickly apparated away, they weren't suicidal; Harry broke the connection at his mothers bidding.

Voldemort snarled and quickly Portkey'ed himself away leaving one last sentence "I'll get you one day Potter watch you're back you won't see me coming"

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore helping the young man up he was bruised and shaking Dumbledore knew what had happened immediately. He felt like snarling, Voldemort had used the Cruciatus curse on Harry. However, he couldn't snarl he was Albus Dumbledore always composed and always nice.

"I'm fine sir" rasped Harry.

"Let's get you back can you take care of this Shacklebolt?" asked Dumbledore, the man was in the Order and head of the Auror department.

"I will sir" said Shacklebolt officially nodding his head and getting to work. He took the Death Eater's masks off to find Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were the ones that had been stunned. He took the Death Eaters to the Ministry where press had already gathered since they found out about the disappearance of Harry Potter. Pictures of Malfoy and Pettigrew were already being taken; needless to say Sirius Black was the talk of the papers that day.

Barty Crouch Jr was already there.

Kingsley didn't miss a beat in setting up trials for them; he made sure to shove the unimportant ones out of the window for another day and got them set right up. He wanted them in Azkaban before nightfall, who knew what Voldemort would do. He knew it wasn't exactly hard for anyone to get into the Ministry.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore the media went crazy taking pictures and asking questions. Harry groaned he was in pain and they wanted to ask him what happened? Dumbledore barked at them to get back and leave the teen alone. They all complied it was one of the loads of times Harry was glad for Dumbledore being there.

Then a question was asked and Harry snapped.

"SIRIUS BLACK DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS! IT WAS PETER PETTIGREW HE WAS THE SECRET KEEPER! NOT SIRIUS! IF HE HAD A PROPER TRIAL THEN HE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN AZKABAN! YOUR'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF SCREWED UP ARSEHOLES! WHAT DO YOU THINK VERITASERUM WAS CREATED FOR?" Snarled Harry.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS INFORMATION?" yelled Skeeter's her pad writing a mile a minute.

"I WAS THERE WHEN IT WAS REVEALED I MET PETTIGREW LAST YEAR WHEN SIRIUS TRIED TO PROTECT ME FROM HIM" Snarled Harry, Dumbledore turned him around and led him into Hogwarts.

"What have you done?" snarled Fudge everything had gone haywire tonight. The news that Voldemort had returned had spread like wild fire.

"None of this is my fault Mr. Fudge! Its not like I asked for him to come back" snarled Harry angrily. The adrenaline was pumping through his body his magic soaring and he was sore he didn't like getting blamed for things that weren't his fault. He got enough of that at the Dursley's than you very much; he wasn't going to put up with it here.

"Now now Cornelius, none of this is you're doing this is all Crouch's fault both of them, now stand up and do something about it. Recruit more Auror's try and get the giants and werewolves on our side and you will remain in the office for as long as you live if you protect you're world" soothed Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to laugh; Dumbledore was very good at talking people around.

"Werewolves? Giants?" stuttered Fudge looking even more fearful.

"The boy is lying Cornelius" simpered Umbridge. Glaring at Dumbledore, he was destroying her plans to have them all exterminated they were disgusting creatures and shouldn't be allowed to live.

"They can't all be lying woman!" hissed Fudge.

"Dumbledore has deluded them then!" shouted Umbridge.

Dumbledore didn't look offended just amused by the woman's rants like it didn't affect him, Harry really needed to take a page out of Dumbledore's book. That would have riled him up and made him say things he shouldn't have.

"You're fired!" hissed Fudge, he couldn't put up with her voice much longer with all the added stress he wasn't coping well.

"What?" screeched the woman, before she could start anything she disappeared? Dumbledore had her thrown from Hogwarts - magically.

Harry was given a sleeping potion and his wounds healed, he slept for twenty four hours straight.

"SIRIUS!" yelped Harry as he woke up to find his loveable godfather as a human in the hospital wing. "You must transform now!" not even noticing Cedric sitting there with Amos.

"There will be no need for that but his animagus form must be registered" grinned Amos.

"Cedric…sir" said Harry looking at them for the first time. He remembered the man Cedric's father from earlier that year. He was a very proud father of the boy; Harry had wished he had one to be proud of him too.

"You're mum and dad are probably very proud of you" smiled Sirius softly.

"What happened?" asked Harry bewildered.

"They questioned Peter and found out I was innocent I've been granted full pardon and a lot of money as well as my Black vaults back" grinned Sirius happily.

"You're free?" choked Harry.

"I am" grinned Sirius looking years younger.

"That's great Sirius!" smiled Harry.

"And you Harry Potter are free to move in with me…that is if you still want to move in" said Sirius, remembering the night Harry had said yes to moving in with him during his third year. Hoping against hope that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry "I'm moving in with my godfather" shrieked Harry wondering if this was a dream. It sure felt like it, but he was awake he knew it; he was finally free of the Dursley's that was until he remembered Dumbledore telling him about having to go back.

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry looking worried.

"He cannot disagree Sirius is you're godfather" said Cedric. "I have to thank you for what you did"

"It's alright I would have done the same thing for anyone" said Harry honestly.

Sirius beamed brightly.

"Still if there is anything we can do for you anything at all let us know" smiled Amos Diggory. He owed the young man a life debt for saving one of the dearest things in his life.

"We will be fine Amos I'm finally free after all those years and have my godson with me I couldn't ask for anything more" said Sirius.

"Ah Sirius I just want to let you know that you're home is finished all the wards have been put into place" smiled Dumbledore. He knew he didn't have a leg to stand on with sending Harry back to the Dursley's so he would make sure he was safe with his godfather from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Thank you Albus" smiled Sirius.

"No problem at all congratulations again" beamed Dumbledore brightly his blue eyes would have lit up a disco room.

"You're ok about me going?" asked Harry slightly shocked.

"Well I know better than to try and convince you to go back, plus the wards in you're new home are twice as strong" smiled Dumbledore softly. Harry was just like his mother too stubborn for her own good and smart to boot.

"Harry we need to know what happened before we got there" said Sirius softly.

"I was bound to a headstone, Pettigrew brought Voldemort back using a ritual, bone of his father, flesh of the servant and blood of a foe forcefully taken" said Harry.

"I must take measures to get the remains burned" muttered Dumbledore.

"He came back and used the Cruciatus curse on me twice, I ducked behind a headstone, and Voldemort taunted me saying that my father faced him like a man called me a coward. So I got up, he made me bow to him and he said the killing curse I used the only spell I could think of Expelliamus and our wands joined then my parents began talking to me. Tried to get me to apparate away, telling me they were proud of me then you came" said Harry.

"Thank you Harry" said Dumbledore smiling sadly before leaving.

"Are you ready to go to the leaving feast?" asked Sirius "Then get ready to come home"

"Home" smiled Harry happily, hundreds of miles away, the wards protecting the Dursley's disintegrated into a million pieces. Dumbledore advised them to move the day Voldemort came back, that Voldemort would kill them if he had a chance. Also stated that Harry Potter wouldn't be under their care any longer but with his godfather Sirius Black recently proven innocent.

The Dursley's celebrated but didn't move - something they will come to regret when they come face to face with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

At the leaving feast Huffelpuff and Gryffindor tied for the cup, Dumbledore rose from his seat and Harry glared at him and shook his head as if suspecting what he was doing. Harry swore he saw Dumbledore pouting slightly but it was gone so fast he was sure he imagined it. Laughing softly he saw the banners half as he said they had both had won the house cup and Tri- Wizard tournament. Both cups were beside the teachers one made of gold another made of glass.

"Congratulations and well done!" smiled Dumbledore.

Cedric and Harry grinned at each other and silently toasted to each other in thanks without each other neither would have been where they were today. Cedric could have died and so could he have if Cedric hadn't brought help. Now he was going to a new home with his godfather and Amos? Still had his son all was good.

Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr were all arrested for treason against their own community for trying to bring the downfall of the wizarding world. Neville Longbottom was glad to see the snivelling piece of crap that had killed his parents.

Only one thing stopped true happiness - the fact that Voldemort was on the loose among them once again causing havoc.

Voldemort never managed to grip fear into the hearts of the citizens of the wizarding world once again. Sirius Black killed him in a duel after Voldemort tried to get his hands on Harry Potter. It just goes to show how much could have been changed all thanks to the survival of one young man who went on to do great things which enabled others to do exactly the same thing.

A certain group of people would always get together in the Leaky Cauldron every Friday - Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger soon to be Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley soon to be Malfoy, Gabe Delecour soon to be Weasley.

On a Saturday two people could be seen entering the cemetery at ten o'clock at night Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Always paying a visit to one person they missed most in their lives Lily Evans. She may have been gone but she was never forgotten. Not by a long shot. They would remain in there for hours, Severus would tell Harry never ending stories about his mother. Not that Sirius had been happy about that in the first place but he grew to accept it. It was hard to let go of hate after stupidly holding onto it all those years.

It was years later he was told his mother had visited Severus before she had disappeared into a cloud of smoke the night of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Begging him to move on, he did but it took him ten years before he was able to do such a thing. He met a very well liked potions mistress and the chemistry hit off, Harry didn't like how much she looked like his mother but if it made Severus happy he didn't say anything the man deserved happiness. They weren't best friends by a long shot but they kept in touch, Harry was the only thing Severus had left of Lily.

Their son Samuel Severus Snape went on to surpass both his parents in potions.

Harry fell in love with Hermione he had been afraid to admit it upon seeing her at the Yule ball. A few years with Sirius would change that, they ended up married and had four children.

Angel Potter, Lillian Potter, Severus James Potter and Sirius Orion Potter.

Sirius Black ended up with a woman called Janelle a Muggle born woman who had only returned to the wizarding world to get a potion to help her sick son. She ended up getting more than she bargained for, unfortunately her son didn't survive. Janelle was a nice woman but Harry never called her mother, but Sirius? Sirius got the honour of being dad and granddad to Harry and his children.

Ronald Weasley ended up with Gabe Delecour Fleur's little sister they had three children twins named Arthur Harry Weasley and a girl Ronnie Hermione Weasley then another beautiful little girl they named Molly Gabe Weasley.

Cedric Diggory ended up with Cho Chang and they had five children.

Harry Diggory, Amos Diggory, Soo Young Diggory (Girl) who had the nickname Sue. Samantha Diggory and Sarah Diggory.

Ironically enough Sarah Diggory ended up with Severus Potter and gave Cedric and Harry their first grandson naming him Harry Cedric Potter.

It's still funny how one person can change the course of the future.

So with that said Cedric Diggory went on to find the cure of the insanity created by the Cruciatus Curse. Neville went on to find a shield against the killing curse, having his parents back made him so much better and powerful than he had ever been before - he had his confidence back. Upon seeing how powerful his parents were he knew exactly what he could do.

What goes around comes around… Cedric Diggory was saved by that shield just five months after it was created.

And Harry? Well he went on to become the greatest Medi-Wizard in the world creating his own hospital. Harry Potter sick bay it was called. Certainly sounded better than St. Mungo's.

The End

What did you think? Too much? No one ever really has Cedric Diggory surviving and making a big impact on the world…well that's changed =D hope you enjoyed it. R&R plz


End file.
